


The Strangest Thing

by MickyRC



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Dreams, Gen, Moving In Together, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC
Summary: Aziraphale's been having a strange dream, and it's got him worried his friends might be in danger. After all, why else would a pretty little cottage by the sea smell of demons?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	The Strangest Thing

“It’s just the strangest thing. Oh, thank you, dear.” Aziraphale stopped shaking his head to flash Tracy a smile as she handed him his tea. She had cleared off enough of the kitchen table and fished a pair of mismatched teacups out of one of the packing boxes stacked around the room when Aziraphale dropped by.

“Do you often have recurring dreams?” Tracy asked.

“Hardly. I don’t sleep much, to begin with.”

“So maybe this is normal for you, love. I can’t tell you how many people I’ve had in with recurring dreams, and a cuppa and a quick bit of Veil shifting always sets them to rights.”

“No, but you see it’s… well.” Aziraphale took a breath. “I think the dreams might be about you, my dear. You and Sergeant Shadwell.”

Tracy’s painted eyebrows arched upwards. “Oh? Why’s that, love?”

“It’s always a cottage, like the one you’re moving into.”

“Well that’s nice.”

“No, it’s not! Because every time there’s this all encompassing smell, and—”

“You can smell in your dreams?”

Aziraphale blinked. “I… yes? I think? Should I not?”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of someone smelling things in a dream,” Tracy said thoughtfully.

“Oh, dear. Should I turn that off?”

“Probably best not till we’ve nailed down this dream smell that’s got you all worked up.”

“Yes! Yes, the dream, it’s always in this pretty little cottage, and there’s always this pervasive smell of  _ demon.” _

Tracy cocked her head to the side. “Why would—”

“That’s just it, my dear, I’m concerned that it’s  _ your  _ cottage, and that there may be demons coming to call. They did see you at the airfield, there’s no telling what they might do to you if they think you’re worth the trouble.”

Tracy pursed her lips. “Maybe you’d better see Miss Anathema about this,” she suggested after a moment. “This may be supernatural above my pay grade.”

* * *

Anathema didn’t even offer him tea before she told him what she thought about the dream.

“It means  _ something, _ sure,” she said, not looking up from the smoking tablet she was prying into with a screwdriver. “But I doubt you’ve suddenly started having prophetic dreams about someone else. Prophecy at all is rare, accuracy rarer, and the subconscious having interest in anything that’s not strictly self-focused is—”

“Yes, I do know the basics of prophecy. I  _ am _ a collector.”

“Those are  _ written _ prophecies. Dreams are a bit different. It’s coming from somewhere inside you; it’s almost certainly saying something about  _ you.” _

“But what could that  _ be?” _ Aziraphale wailed. “It’s so strange, I can’t imagine why I’d be in a cottage with something smelling so demonic!”

Anathema gave him a peculiar look. “Mhm.”

* * *

“I still say it was strange.”

“What  _ I _ think was strange is that after six thousand years you don’t know what I smell like.”

“Oh I’m sorry, Mister Snake-Tongue, that I don’t have your gift in that department. Now would you pass me that box? I want to get my books unpacked.”


End file.
